GAT-04 Windam
The GAT-04 Windam (aka Windam) is a mass-production multi-mode mobile suit featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Neo Roanoke piloted a custom colored unit. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-04 Windam is developed from the GAT-02L2 Dagger L and is the most advanced Earth Alliance mass production mobile suit. It is more mobile than its predecessor due to the additional vernier thrusters on its legs and shoulders, and has higher performance that is comparable to the ZAFT's ZAKU-type mobile suits. The newly designed feet allows the suit to walk more easily on uneven or difficult terrain. When piloted by a skilled pilot, the Windam can prove to be a challenge even to Kira Yamato's ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. The Windam's standard armament is similar to the Dagger L's, consisting of CIWS guns, beam sabers, anti-armor penetrators, a new beam rifle and shield. The Windam can mount Striker Packs like its predecessors, but the design of its shoulder armor prevents it from mounting the Sword or Launcher Striker Packs. Armaments ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :Two CIWS are located in the head and another two on the clavicle. They are primarily for shooting down incoming missiles or enemies at close range. Like the Dagger L, the Windam's use of the smaller caliber 12.5mm "Todesschrecken" CIWS as compared to the older 75mm "Igelstellung" CIWS allows it to store more ammunition for the weapon. ;*ES04B Beam Saber :The beam saber serves as the Windam's standard melee weapon, and its beam blade can cut through most non beam-resistant material. The Windam is equipped with two beam sabers stored on the top of the side armor. ;*Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator :Identical to the ones used by Dagger L, these penetrators are dagger-type bombs, which are stored inside the suit's side armor. They can be used for close combat but are most times used as throwing weapons, which can destroy a mobile suit if they hit a critical spot. ;*A52 Offensive Shield Type E :Mounted on the left forearm and/or handheld, it is a physical shield used to defend against enemy attacks. This model is a new type of shield and is named as such as it carries missiles. The shield's tip has sharp blades which can be used in close combat. :;*Mk438/B Dual Multipurpose Missile "Würger" SA10 ::The shield mounts two missiles on the back. ;*M9409L Beam Rifle :For ranged combat, the Windam is equipped with a beam rifle. This new beam rifle is larger and more powerful than the beam carbine used by the Dagger L series. Special Equipment & Features ;*Striker Pack System :As with the 105 Dagger and Dagger L, the Windam can mount striker packs to adapt to different missions and environments. History The Windam was introduced in October CE 73, when a squad equipped with Multi Striker Packs was sent to destroy the PLANTs, shortly after declaration of the Second Alliance-PLANT War. However, they and their supporting fleet were all destroyed by ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder. Soon afterwards, Windams equipped with the Jet Striker were deployed to oppose ZAFT's "Operation Spear of Twilight", in which large numbers of mobile suits were dropped to Earth to reinforce their Carpentaria and Gibraltar bases. Windams were also employed in a failed attempt to destroy ZAFT's battleship Minerva as it left Orb territorial waters, and in most major Earth Alliance operations on the planet thereafter. Neo Roanoke, commander of the 81st Independent Mobile Battalion, piloted a custom Windam with a unique purple and dark gray color scheme, operating from the aircraft carrier John Paul Jones and later the land aircraft carrier Bonaparte. Windams were also used by the renegade Earth Alliance forces that sided with ZAFT after the existence of Logos was exposed, and they were deployed during the battles of Heaven's Base and Orb. The Windam was also used in large numbers in space in the last month of the second war, during which they were deployed without any Striker Pack or with the Doppelhorn Striker. The Windams were used to protect the emitter of the Requiem superweapon at the Daedalus lunar base as well as its relay stations. At the end of the war, a dozen Windam joined Terminal to destroy Requiem. Variants ;*GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam Picture Gallery Gat-04-aqme-x01.jpg|GAT-04+AQM/E-X01 Aile Windam Gat-04-aqme-m11.jpg|GAT-04+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Windam gat04aqmem2nnuclearstri.jpg|Windam equipped with Multi Striker Pack Windam (Neo Roanoke).png Windam Exploding Knife.png|Neo's Windam gets out a "Stiletto" penetrator Windam.png Nuke Windams.png|Windams with Multi Striker Pack firing the nuclear missiles within Windam (7).jpg Windams01.png|Deploying from ship Windam 01.png Windam 03.png Windam 02.png Doppelhorn Windam firing.png|Doppelhorn Windam and Zamzah Zah at Requiem relay station Gells-Ghe & Windam 01.png Unit c windam.png|C-Rank Windam (SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online) Unit_cr_nuclear_windam.png|CR-Rank Nuclear Windam (SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online) Volunteer coaltion 1.jpg|A Windam deployed by the Coalition of Volunteers WindamBattleDestiny.png NukeWindamBattleDestiny.png Gunpla Windam1.jpg|1/144 "GAT-04 Windam" model conversion based on 1/144 RG GAT-X105 "Aile Strike Gundam" (modelled by Nozomu Nakai) Windam2.jpg|1/144 "GAT-04 Windam" model conversion Windam3.jpg|1/144 "GAT-04 Windam" model conversion Windam4.jpg|1/144 "GAT-04 Windam" model conversion Action Figures MSiA gat-04_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GAT-04 Windam" (2005): package front view. MSiA_gat-04-NeoRoanoke_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GAT-04 Windam (Neo Roanoke Custom)" (2005): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The Windam appears to be analogous to the RGM-89 Jegan as the Dagger L is to the RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II. *While some materials such as Gundam SEED DESTINY MS Encyclopedia state that the Windam has VPS armor and while wrecks of PS-down Windams can be spotted, it's contradicted by the fact that Windam can be damaged by all sorts of projectiles, explosions, missiles and even the LHM-BB01 Minerva's 40mm CIWS. Other sources such as Gundam Fact Files list its armor as unknown. *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny, the Jet Windam can only be used in the atmosphere, while the standalone Windam and the one equipped with the Multi Striker Pack are exclusive for space-use. Reference Windam-ms.jpg|Windam Profile list its armor as VPS External links *GAT-04 Windam on MAHQ.net *GAT-04+AQM/E-X01 Aile Windam on MAHQ.net *GAT-04+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Windam on MAHQ.net ja:GAT-04 ウィンダム